wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Archer
One that shoots with a bow and arrow. The archer's speciality is ranged attack, and she will do everything possible to maintain her distance. Most night elf archers also use stealth, speed, and darkvision to full advantage. An archer might creep to a hiding place and wait their for hours to set the target at ease. Archers train both alone and in teams, and often concentrate fire on a single major target or on a small group standing close together. This allows them to take down tougher foes or clustered enemy commanders in a single volley. Human Archer These warriors use their skill in the crossbow to deal death from a distance. They are slightly more maneuverable than Footmen, but the cost is the lighter armor they must wear. The ability to launch their deadly rain of missiles from a distance makes them a force not to be discounted. High Elven Archer Out of the mysterious forests of Quel’thalas come the Elven Archers to aid the Alliance in its darkest hour. Descendants of the elder race of Lordaeron, these sylvan woodsmen are unmatched in their use of the bow. Unencumbered by helm or heavy armor, Archers are keen of eye and fleet of foot. These Elves have long been embroiled in a bloody conflict with the hated Trolls of Lordaeron and are swift to let loose a rain of arrows upon any foe, including those that attack from the skies above. The High Elven Archer helped the High Elves fend off Arthas as he tried to attack their capital Silvermoon and Quel'thalas in Warcraft III. It is a ranged unit. It is produced at the High Elf building called the High Elven Barracks. The Blood Elves also had an archer in the Frozen Throne Expansion Campaign in Warcraft III. Blood Elven Archer 'Archer's are a Blood Elf unit that is ranged. They appeared in the Warcraft III Frozen Throne Human Campaign to aid Kael'thas. It is produced at the Barracks. Night Elven Archer Archers compose the first rank of the Sentinel army. These brave warrior women are expert marksmen and use the concealing forests of Kalimdor to their advantage. Their lightning-quick ambushes are legendary, for few warriors can match the proud archers' speed and cunning. Like all night elf women, archers have the ability to Shadowmeld at night. Many night elves learn to use weapons before they can walk. Some show a natural talent for archery and hone that skill. These archers are excellent hunters, but, in wartime, become critical support troops, firing upon enemies to give allies a chance to regroup and attack. Night elf archers are particularly renowned for their ambushes, especially within their own forests. They can move silently among the trees and down opponents a hundred feet away without ever being seen. The typical archer is slender but strong, with a quiet grace and the ability to shift from motionless to eye-blurring speed in an instant. She carries her bow constantly and pays it more respect than most people. Category:LoreCategory:Warcraft II unitsCategory: Warcraft III unitsCategory:Classes Category:Warcraft I, II, III Units/Classes